Brudny Łobuz
Brudny Łobuz (ang. Dirt Urchin) - to śluzak Roślinny. Po transformacji zamienia się w coś na podobieństwo najeżki, z dwukolorowymi płetwami. Występowanie Brudny Łobuz żyje na pustyniach i innego tego typu suchych terenach, np.: suchych równinach. Jednym z takich miejsc może być Pieczara Żużlu. Wygląd Brudny Łobuz to beżowo-zielony śluzak, który ma pomarańczowe kolce na głowie i z tyłu. W protoformie ma pod oczami pomarańczowe linie. Po transformacji też ma pomarańczowe kolce. Posiada też płetwę pomarańczowo- zieloną. Jego oczy są czerwone. Jego skóra nabiera w tedy ostrości. Ma też odstające zęby. Umiejętności *W protoformie ma ostrą i twardą grzywę, którą może kłuć. *W protoformie wbija w coś igiełki i trzyma się niczym rzep. *W protoformie strzela kilkoma małymi igiełkami. *'Sandburr' - zwija się w kolczastą kulkę i uderza przeciwnika. *'Chortlesnort' - wystrzeliwuje kolce niczym jeżozwierz. *'Kractus' - ryje po ziemi koryto (przez co trudniej go trafić), a gdy dojdzie do przeciwnika, wybucha cierniami na niego. *'Needlepatch' - wybucha igłami w powietrzu, rozrzucając wiele serii kolczastych igieł, mogący przybić wrogów do obiektów lub po prostu pokłuć. *Leci i uderza cel zaostrzonym grzbietem (np.: Bubbaleone w "Mroczna noc") *Łączy się z Tazerlingiem w Fuzyjny Strzał. Ciekawostki *W jednym ze Slugisodes, Eli i Kord zrobili Brudnym Łobuzem dużo żartów np. podłożyli go siadającemu Pronto. *Brudny Łobuz Eli'a nazywa się Brudek. *Jego zghulowaną wersją jest Mroczny Łobuz (ang. Dark Urchin). *Mucky lubi latać na mydlanych bańkach Mydłka. *Brudny Łobuz Stalkera jest zawsze przerażony lub obłąkany. *Często widać tylko jego dwa dolne zęby. *Występuje w grze "Bitwa o Slugterrę". *W grze Bitwa o Slugterrę potrafi on jedynie strzelać rzędem kolców. *Pierwszy raz transformuje w odcinku "Lightwell ". *Po transformacji zostawia za sobą pomarańczowo-żółty roślinny pył, który z wyglądu jest podobny do ognia. Brudny łobyz.JPG|Brudny Łobuz XrfiSqw.640x360.0.jpg|Łobuz i Bańki 0.2.JPG|Brudny łobuz zębacz Wd1Bjcd.jpg|Głaskany Łobuz Sgftgszdtr.png|Brudny Łobuz na bańce Needlow25prot.png Needle.png Needlow 100 km.png|Brudny Łobuz transformacja|link=Brudny Łobuz|linktext=Brudny Łobuz 100km Needlow .png|Brudny Łobuz protoforma|link=Brudny Łobuz|linktext=Brudny Łobuz protoform Brudny Łobuz.JPG Pronto po raz pierwszy.JPG|Pronto łapie śluzaki (Brudny Łobuz po prawej) Brudny Łobuz Skacze.JPG|Brudny Łobuz i inne śluzaki Brudny Łobuz i Bubbaleon.JPG|Brudny Łobuz i Bubbaleon Brudny Łobuz na bańce.JPG|Łobuz na bańce Stadko śluzaków.jpg|Brudne Łobuzy wśród stadka śluzaków Śluzaki po treningu.JPG wielka głowa Needlowa.JPG Zadowolony Brudny Łobuz.JPG Wystraszony Brudny Łobuz.JPG|Przerażony Łobuz Werbowanie śluzaków.png Atak Mucky'ego.png|Atak Mucky'ego w Battle for Slugterra Burphy Face i inni.png Trixie Brudny Łobuz i Thresher.png|Brudny Łobuz i Zębacz na ręcę trixie Smutny Jouls.png AquqBeek, Needlow, Polero, Flaringo i Rammstone.JPG|Osłabione śluzaki Arsenał Stalkera.JPG Wielki łeb Needlowa.JPG|Wielka głowa Łobuza Loki w śrud śluzaków.JPG 318821 549693838380112 524856035 n.png|Brudny Łobuz i inni Ucieszony Brudny Łobuz.JPG|Łobuz na torach Wesoły Brudny Łobuz.JPG Brudny Łobuz Eli`a w blasterze.JPG|Brudny Łobuz w blasterze Śluzaki przed zghulowaniem.JPG Press still-trixie Holding Slugs.jpg Dtyre.png Joules, Klusek i Brudny Łobuz.JPG Brudny Łobuz na kanapie.JPG Spadające śluzaki35.JPG Brudas.PNG Nowy śluzak po prawej.JPG|Brudny Łobuz po lewej Loki pod postacią Brudznego Łoduza.JPG Fuzyjny łobuza i tazerlinga.png tazer i lobuz.png Transformujący Joules i Brudny Łobuz.JPG Brudny Łobuz po transformacji.JPG Tazer.. i Brudny ....JPG Tazerling i Brudny Łobuz łączą się.JPG Fuzja Brudnego Łobuza i Joulsa.JPG 2 śluzaki Eli`a.JPG Brudny Łobuz Tran..JPG Brudny.JPG Przestraszone śluzaki.JPG|W stadzie Śluzaki w klatkach.jpg Brudny Łobuz Korda.JPG Brudny Łobuz Tran.2.JPG Brudny Łob....JPG Brudny Łobuz smieje się.JPG brudny lobuz transformacja.png lobuz i bumbaleone.png Brudny Łobuz Trixie.JPG Rozczarowane i zasmucone śluzaki.JPG Bez nazwy-2.jpg|Machający Łobuz Brudny Łobuz wystawia język.JPG Brudny Łobuz patrzy.JPG Bruny łobuz we wnyce2.JPG Brudny Łobuz, Bubbaleon i Fandango.JPG Bubbaleon, Zębacz, Brudny Łoduz i Flaringo.JPG|W oddali Kategoria:Roślina Kategoria:Śluzaki pospolite Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Kord Zane Kategoria:Gearhold Stalker Kategoria:Klan Cieni Kategoria:Łowcy śluzaków Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Fuzyjny Strzał Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Thaddius Blakk